The first Konoha swordsman
by kiba uchiha
Summary: What happens if zabuza survived and was invited to konoha and took sasuke under his wing, will his new resolve and a certain hyuuga hairess keep him from darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This story is going to vary from the actual Naruto series, Sasuke will not leave to go with Orochimaru but someone else will and Zabuza will impact the story as well.

The scream that tore through the night alerted the third Hokage that Itachi had done his job and killed all of the Uchiha. He allowed a single tear to fall out of his eye before a swirl of leaves announced Itachi, in the traditional anbu grey armour over a tight black sleeve less shirt, metal arm guards and gloves, the normal ninja sandals and long black pants that hung down to his shoes. "Hokage, all is done except for a complication" said the devastated ninja, tears still flowing from his now coal eyes "I couldn't kill him!" he shouted his eyes flashing red and black.

"Itachi" spoke the Hokage who stood up his white robe swirling around him as he approached the poor young man "I know it was Sasuke but Danzo and the elders will not like this" he rubbed his face, the wrinkles on his face increased showing his age. "I will protect him if you can convince the others". He didn't receive a reply before he felt the the Uchiha's presence disappear.

Itachi just killed all of his clan and now he will save the last one, rocketing through Konoha he found Danzo standing on the Hokage monument and appeared behind him a killer intent so potent rolled off him in waves scaring the old man. "Danzo I have killed all other members of my clan except one" he walked over to the old man with shaggy brown hair, a white shirt and a robe covering his legs and right shoulder. "It was my younger brother Sasuke. If you touch him I will kill you" he whispered the last part but he saw Danzo stiffen the murderous intent rolling off the Uchiha was so dark he looked Danzo in the eye showing his the Mangekyõ. Knowing he got his point across he left to join the only organisation that would have him.

**Five years later.**

Sasuke woke up at seven in the morning the usual time for him and walked into his bathroom and quickly took a long hot shower and put on his usual high coloured blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, short blue shorts and white arm warmers on his arms. He rubbed a towel through his hair until it was dry and it went to its original form, which was two bangs on both sides of his face and spiky hair at the back and slowly padded his way to the small kitchen which only had a small gas stove, a fridge and a few cupboards in the corner with a fruit bowl on one of them which he grabbed an apple out of it and ran out of his house.

He ate it on the way to the academy and walked through the doors to hell. He never liked the reaction he got when he walked in "Sasuke!" his fan girls yelled rushing over to him. The two most aggressive were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, Sakura had long pink hair which reached her lower back, she wore a red qipao dress (look it up) with no sleeves and green shorts. Ino on the other hand had her hair in a bony tail that reached her lower back as well and long bangs on the right side of her face, she wore a purple vest blousy thing, a shirt that was cut off at the sides showing her stomach which was covered in bandages, a skirt that was cut at the sides. He ignored all of them and sat down to at the end of the front row leaving a vacant seat next to him which all the girls fought over.

He waited for five minutes before he cracked and stood and moved to the isle when he saw the Hyuuga girl walk in with short black/blue hair, large cream coloured jacket and long skin tight black pants with ninja sandals get knocked over by an orange blur right into him. Their lips met in a small chaste kiss that sent molten lava through his veins, he registered the class had gone silent and he snapped out of his daze and gently pushed the startled Hyuuga with the white eyes with lavender tinges off of him softly and stood up quickly and offered her a hand which she took gracefully and was pulled to her feet before sakura and Ino started yelling Hateful words at the girl who fled with tears rolling out of her eyes, for some reason he couldn't explain he was angry and rounded on the two girls who were smiling at the door "what the hell, why did you do that?" he snapped his eyes bleeding red scaring the two girls before he left the room looking for the Hyuuga. He quickly looked around but stopped in his tracks when a question popped into his head; what was he doing looking for her?

He couldn't answer it so he just kept on looking around the academy until he found her sitting in front of a tree her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms on them with her head pushed into them. So he walked over to her and and sat down and waited for her to notice which took her a few minutes over her crying. She looked up and her eyes were red rimmed and she looked shocked to see him their looking at her with a caring look in his eyes instead of hatred, "I am sorry for Ino and sakura, they were angry because they think they think I will date one of them" he sighed and looked away a scowl on his face.

Hinata saw him look away and she couldn't believe she did what happened next, she lunged at Sasuke and hugged the usually cold boy around the waist knocking them backwards as their class walked out for recess. "Thank you" she whispered as he returned it gently, the last time he was hugged was over five years ago, but all moments are broken when they heard shrieks and both looked up to see the two girls running over with killing auras flying off them. He felt Hinata tense and removed her arms from his waist and stood between her and the two banshees, he took a breath to say something when Naruto jumped between them and pointed at Sasuke his orange jumpsuit hurt his eyes just looking at it but he welcomed the interruption.

But before he could say anything their sensei Iruka shouted an end to recess so they all went inside but Sasuke waited until a few minutes later and walked in to see most of the class had sit down and sakura and Ino had left a seat for him in the middle of them which he ignored and walked up to the last row and sat down by himself. Our sensei with his scar across his nose and hair that was pulled up into a spiky ponytail told everyone that the graduation exam was tomorrow and went over the different things that he has taught us all ready and named the jutsu that we would have to use to pass the test it was the clone jutsu. He smirked he could already perform that but Naruto the idiot could never do it, Iruka finished and dismissed everyone so he casually walked out of the academy grounds his hands in his pockets to return to his little apartment just outside the Uchiha district.

Unlocking the door he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things from the cupboard and a pan and cooked up a simple meal and ate alone and went to bed alone, that was what his life was like always alone he went to bed and just before he nodded off he usually thought of getting revenge on Itachi but tonight he thought of the Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

My goal for this story is to get twenty reviews Yosh!

I am changing the story so don't expect the traditional Naruto, some of the plot will change but the story line will follow the original to a degree.

Sasuke jerked awake in a cold sweat for the past five years he has had repeated nightmares off the massacre but he dreamt of something weird one night that he saw his brother crying. He felt like crying that night but resisted, looking at his clock he saw it was four in the morning and he had another three hours so he decided to train so he changed and gathered up his kunai and shuriken and strolled to the training grounds to see someone striking the wooden logs with bloody hands. The Uchiha saw her pain filled grimace and his heart clenched with forgotten emotions and he couldn't help what happened next, he pulled a kunai and threw it right at the training post earning his a loud Thunk and an eep from Hinata. But when she turned around she had large veins surrounding her eyes and a startled expression on her face but slowly let the veins sink away as he strolled over.

"S-s-Sasuke" Hinata stuttered out as he walked up right next to her and pulled his kunai out.

"You will never get stronger by hurting your hands" he said seeing crimson trickle off her palms and drop to the ground soaking into the earth. He looked up to see a sad expression on her face and her body was trembling, he thought she was angry until a few tears escaped her eyes and she ran. To say he was perplexed was an understatement, what is wrong with girls; he pushed that out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Around seven Sasuke stopped his training and was panting from his training, Sasuke grabbed all his weapons and put them in a pouch he had strapped to his hip, and sat down to cool down.

He had half an hour to get to the academy and graduate so he can get closer to his vengeance, strolling into the grounds he saw Naruto with Kiba and Shikamaru lying under a tree and when Naruto saw him he jumped up and ran over to the Uchiha "Sasuke spar with me!" shouted the exuberant blonde.

"No Naruto not today" he said glaring at the annoying blonde who was glaring back at him an Uchiha, he was going to rebuild his clan with Hinata. What why did I think of her. Iruka sensei walked out and started to call names for people to take the exam. He just ignored the blonde and walked away, to stand near the fence away from prying girls eyes. His name was called out so he closed his onyx coloured eyes and gathered all the hatred he mustered towards his brother and walked over to take the exam. It only took ten minutes for him to complete the exam; he opened the door to see all the kids who had passed with their families. His hatred flared and a small leak of killer intent escaped his hold and he saw a Hyuuga look at him with a piercing gaze that said 'I knew it was you'. He looked defiantly into the white eyes and his blood froze, he knew rather than felt the immense power.

He walked away from all the happy families and went to the spot where his father taught him the 'fire ball jutsu'. Which even with his Uchiha pride could admit he wasn't very good then, trapped in Itachi's shadow. His dad never acknowledged his genius until a week later after he perfected it and was told cryptically 'don't follow in your brothers footsteps'. Running his fingers through his raven locks he tried to think of the good times he had with his family but they were mostly with his brother and mother except when he thought about his mother he just saw her lifeless body, her blood mixing with his fathers.

Knowing that he was brooding he stood up and walked around the village, all the villagers gave him three looks: pity, he didn't want their pity. Suspicion: for him being related to the traitor. The usual love struck fan girls which he avoided like the plague. Before he knew it he was standing in the training ground where he saw the Hyuuga this morning and to his surprise the girl was their doing katas for the gentle fist style. He sat down at the edge of the tree line to watch the girl train through the katas; she was very flexible bending backwards at an unnatural angle in his opinion. She went through a few different ones that took her a full hour to finish.

Seeing her stop the avenger got up and walked out into the field a few feet away from the girl "hello" he said behind the girl who quickly turned around to see him there with his hands in his pockets. She looked so startled and blushed cherry red and attempted to say something but it came out in a mumble, he didn't like stuttering normally but when she did it made her look cute. Wait a second, cute? What is wrong with me lately? I shouldn't be thinking about a girl when I have to kill Itachi and rebuild my clan! "Why do you try so hard and bloody your hands? If you want to be strong then you have to look after your body which means to not hit the post until you bleed" he had never spoken that much since before the massacre.

Hinata was stunned by the Uchiha heir; she had never heard him talk for so long in her life. "W-w-why are y-yo-you t-telling me Th-is" she stuttered out meekly, her eyes looking at the ground.

Sasuke scrunched up his face and looked away from the girl, "I don't know" he said speaking truthfully and walked away from the girl he had suddenly felt comfortable talking to.

Back at his apartment Sasuke just cooked a simple meal of instant ramen and went to bed, he had to put up with his new team tomorrow and hopefully not an annoying fan girl. Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeep, damn alarm clock was the first thought in Sasuke's head when he woke up and proceed to smash the alarm clock out of pure rage before remembering he had set it. Grudgingly he pushed back the covers on his king single and strolled out into the lounge room which had a sofa pushed against the wall, two small tables flanked the sofa on either side with two lamps and the last thing was a medium television on a small table. Sasuke went into the kitchen and like most other mornings grabbed an apple and munched away until he got to the academy and was surrounded by his fan girl's who yelled his name. He was lucky he set his alarm a little later so he was only in their clutches for a few minutes until they were told to go in to see which teams they were going to be put on.

Sitting down he was flanked by Ino and sakura who were arguing about who would be on his team. They both asked him who'd he rather but he just ignored them and focused on Iruka who just walked inside. "Quiet down everyone…. **Naruto quiet**" Iruka yelled silencing the knucklehead, after a few seconds of clearing his throat he started calling the teams, team ten was Shikamaru the lazy nara who had the same test scores as Naruto, Ino one of his fan girls and Choji Akimichi the fat kid who always pulled chips out of nowhere. Team eight was Kiba Inuzuka the kid with the puppy, shino Aburame the only person in the class Sasuke wanted to fight and Sakura Haruno. When the last name was called the room went silent until they heard a thump and a 'CHA'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I repeat I do not own Naruto.

When sakura was finally removed from the class by the threat of shino and a thousand beetle march he studied his new team which was good, he had Naruto the idiot who always had a connection with himself and the shy Hyuuga girl who was madly in love with Naruto. "Hey Sasuke where is our instructor?" yelled Naruto glaring at the raven haired boy who hn-ed in response, "We have been here for an hour!" When Sasuke looked at Naruto he had a prankster grin on his face and ran to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser and tied a string to it and placed it on top of the door and tied the string to the door handle.

He was about to say something when the handle turned and a man with silver hair that defied the law of gravity walked in and was hit full in the face with the eraser "meet me on the roof now" said the man before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on idiot I'll grab Hinata" said Sasuke already walking over to the fainted girl and picking her up bridal style and leaving to go to the roof. But halfway up the girl who was surprisingly light woke and looked up at him owlishly and turner so red he thought she would burst before fainting again in his arms. When he arrived his sensei who he now got a good look at was wearing a black mask that covered his face from the top of his nose down, a Konoha headband was covering his left eye, he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with red spirals on the upper arm of both sides and long black pants leading to ninja sandals and fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back.

Their sensei motioned for him to put Hinata down near Naruto who sat down near a plant and was glaring at their sensei. He did lye her down and sat next to her, "ok" said the jounin who has scratching his jacket "since were going to go on a team please tell me about yourselves.

Hinata had just woken up when their sensei started talking finally spoke "s-s-sensei could y-you go f-first?" asked the timed girl who was poking her fingers together in a nervous habit.

"Ok I am Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes as for dreams I haven't really thought about it" he said to the children who were looking at his wide eyed.

"You didn't really tell us anything" the blonde yelled.

"You next Blondie" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and giving him an eye crinkle completely ignoring the accusation.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, training pulling pranks, going to dinner with Iruka sensei. My dislikes are people judging other people without knowing them, arrogant bastards, as for my dream is to become the Hokage, believe it!" he yelled.

"Uchiha"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha: I don't really like anything and dislike a lot as for dreams I don't have one rather a goal to kill a certain man" he said the air around him went cold.

"Hyuuga"

"My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga: I like f-flower pressing, m-making m-m-medical c-cream, I do-nt really d-dislike anything, my goal is to lead my clan and make it better" she spoke the last part with a steal resolve then blushed cherry red.

"Good then after tomorrow if you pass the test we will get a mission" he said with another eye crinkle.

"What we already passed the academy" Naruto yelled jumping up and pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"Yes you did past the academy but the next test will be to see if you can adjust to sudden changes and challenges and adept. This will show me if you are cut out to be ninjas or not, so think on that and always look beneath the underneath. And also don't eat tomorrow or you may throw up, meet me at the seventh training ground at seven sharp" said the Cyclops before pulling out an orange book and disappearing.

"Sasuke want to get some ramen with Hinata and me?" asked Naruto who was grinning ear to ear with a dump founded girl next to him.

He simply hn-ed and followed after the two with Naruto talking loudly and happily about ramen with Hinata poking her fingers together and smiling. It took only a few minutes for them to get to the ramen stand because of Naruto's record setting pace, they entered the ramen bar and sat down on the red stools to see Ayame waiting to take their orders. She was very pretty with long mocha coloured hair in a high ponytail, she took Naruto's order which was his favourite miso ramen with extra pork, but himself and Hinata ordered the same without the extra pork. The first order arrived a few minutes later with Naruto immediately digging in with himself and Hinata starting at a slower pace.

By the time he had finished two bowls Naruto had finished seven and was well on his way through his third; "Naruto I am leaving" said Sasuke getting up and walking away but stopped when a small voice called his name.

He turned his head to see Hinata their looking at the ground poking her fingers together "um s-Sasuke I have an idea about t-t-tomorrow" her fingers poking together faster.

"Well go on" he urged using a nice voice for once startling the Hyuuga and making her to look up at his face.

"We s-should work as a t-t-team"

Sasuke worked what she said in his head for a few moments and it made sense that their sensei would see how they would work together as a team on such short noticed. "Ok Hinata we will discuss a plan tomorrow" said Sasuke before walking away.

000

A loud rumble was heard through the training ground at ten o'clock "Where is the Cyclops" yelled Naruto who did take their senseis advice and hadn't eaten but the other two didn't and ate this morning.

They heard the arrival from their sensei when they heard a poof and they all looked around to see him standing there with a hand in the air giving them a smile "I got lost on the road of life" he stated.

"You lie" yelled Naruto who had stormed over to their sensei and was pointing at him.

"OK Naruto enough I will now explain the test." He pulled out two bells and strapped them to his belt "the aim of the test is to get these bells from me. If you want to win you have to come at me with the intent to kill. You have two hours starting from now" he placed a clock on one of the logs and the genin disappeared.

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes with Hinata and they were waiting on Naruto but they saw their worst nightmare. Naruto was in the middle of the training ground and Kakashi was surrounded by a hundred shadow clones, their sensei was reading from an orange book and pummelling all the Naruto's with ease. "Hinata we will use the plan now, let's go" with that they were gone from the bushes.

When three quarters of the Naruto's were gone Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra flare and jumped up into the air just as a fireball was sent at him, but it didn't end there, when he landed the Hyuuga started to try and block his tenketsu but with a quick kick he sent her into the trees and started to finish the rest of the other Naruto's but they had doubled and in the fray were Sasuke and Hinata. He thought he had finished the Hyuuga but couldn't dwell on it before he was barraged with Naruto's so he closed his book and put it away and turned serious.

He saw Kakashi put his book away and they made their move he quickly performed the seals for his other fire jutsu, 'fire style dragon flame jutsu' he yelled releasing curving bouts of flames out of his mouth curving in on Kakashi while Hinata got into her position.

Kakashi couldn't believe what had happened, he dodged two dragon missiles and a chakra palm and now he was looking at his favourite book being held hostage by his team. It was signed by the legendary Jiraiya; they held a page each ready to rip it. "You pass" he said giving them a glare and taking his book back, "meet me tomorrow to get our first mission" hmph hopefully Tora needed capturing tomorrow.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, **believe it**!

Kakashi said for us to meet him at the Hokage tower at eight so he left at eleven and meet Hinata and Naruto who just walked up as well and they waited for another hour. Naruto who was two excited to even yell at him so they quickly went up the stairs into the enormous circle building and down the long hallway and finally into the Hokage's office which had a bookshelf in the left of the Hokage's desk, two chairs were in front of the desk and a sofa was on the other side. The Hokage sat behind his desk with his Hokage robe on and hat down on the floor near his desk, Iruka sensei was sitting next to him reading something but when we entered he looked straight at Naruto and smiled widely at him.

"Ah Kakashi I have the mission you requested" the third said throwing a scroll to Kakashi sensei who didn't even look up from his book and snatched it out of the air.

"Ok team lets go" he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving three dumbfounded genin trailing after him. When they finally caught up to him he was leaning on a fence reading the scroll and waiting for them. When we were all gathered he started with his briefing, "ok we have to find and capture Tora the cat" Kakashi turned the scroll around and showed them the picture of a dark brown cat with a ribbon and an evil glint in its eye.

"We have to catch a cat!" yelled Naruto "A cat, I thought we would do something exciting" the blonde whined.

"ok Naruto if you can catch Tora in two hours I will get a C rank mission" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask "but if I win you have to pay for the next team lunch, so deal?" asked Kakashi.

"DEAL" and he was gone in cloud of dust leaving the rest of team 7 standing there looking at the trail of dust that was now being formed around Konoha.

000

Five hours later team Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office, two of them had scratches all over their arms and faces and the other one was holding a purring cat. Sasuke couldn't believe what happened. After Naruto had left he took off in another direction towards the training area, he thought that a cat would like nature and they were the closest to his location.

He walked into one of the training fields to see a boy in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, his hair was stylised in a bowl cut and his red forehead protector was worn around his waist like a belt. The bowl cut kid was just hitting a post repeatedly not even looking around from his training, so he just looked around for a few minutes for the cat and left.

After the search proved fruitless he strolled through town asking random villagers if they knew where the cat was, unfortunately they hadn't seen it which frustrated him to no end. Here he was a trained ninja looking for a cat and he couldn't find it, well that was until he heard a shout and a hoard of Naruto's flew past chasing a cat. Seeing that he quickly followed behind and was astounded when the clones started vanishing into smoke, all he could hear was screams but when the clones started bursting closer he saw razor sharp claws and fanged teeth tearing through them.

The original Naruto was pounced on and razor sharp claw started scratching his face leaving bloody claw marks and making Naruto scream. Sasuke smirked and quickly followed the cat after it jumped off Naruto and trailed it to an alley way, he crouched down to the cats level and held out his hand towards it. He smirked when Tora started to walk over to him but was horrified when she got closer and clawed his face and arms making him jump back and scramble away from the bloody claws. When he was further away from the cat he lunged at it but it quickly sidestepped him and ran away from the ninja, after the cat fled he regrouped with Naruto and after a lot of failed attempts and numerous scratches they found Hinata sitting in the training field with a relaxed Tora asleep on her lap.

Kakashi had arrived a little later to see the most shocking sight of his life. His team of genin standing there with their jaws agape looking at Hinata who had the most ferocious animal in Konoha asleep on her lap. His nin-ken was scared of that cat and they had fought foes that could kill you with one touch, so after he too shut his jaw they proceeded to the Hokage's office where they were now.

He could not believe it! That Hyuuga caught the cat and didn't get a scratch on her while he and Naruto were covered in them. His normal blue shirt was now covered in blood and tared beyond recovery, the Hokage and Iruka both had their jaws open like team seven did. Iruka sensei being the professional that he was coughed into his hand making the Hokage break out of his trance and flash Hinata with a huge grin. The girl blushed and tried to hide behind the cat, which was snuggling up to her. Jealousy flashed through him, how come she could get near the cat and not get scratched? It shouldn't be possible.

It only took a few minutes for the owner to run into the room, quickly scooping the cat from a flustered Hinata and squeezing it. He was not surprised that it ran away from her. After the women thanked the Hokage she practically bounced out of the room with Tora looking back at Hinata wistfully. The Hokage thanked them and gave them their pay and they were gone.

A whole month passed with team seven only taking D-rank missions until Naruto threw a hissy fit and Kakashi agreed to take them on a C-rank.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enter Zabuza Momochi.

"Come on old man I want a real mission, not this kid stuff" yelled Naruto. He does have a point Sasuke thought.

The Hokage listened to Naruto's whining with a tired sigh, so after a few minutes of yelling the blonde calmed down enough for him to talk, he explained the different ninja roles for Naruto a third time this week but when he looked up Naruto was talking about ramen. Kakashi if your team is so determined I have a C-rank escort mission if your team is up to for it?" asked the Hokage who was trying to hide his smile.

All of team seven waited on baited breath for Kakashi to answer. He made the silence drag out until the genin couldn't take it then replied, "I think so Hokage". He gave his team an eye crinkle when Naruto started shouting and jumping up and down.

Sasuke felt the same but he didn't want to show it like Naruto, if they were traveling a far way away then he night get to fight a tough opponent and get stronger. "Open the door and let our visitor in".

The door slowly opened and they saw an old man with a bottle of sake lean against the door. He was wearing a dark Gray/green singlet over tan pants and had a towel around his neck. "Huh, who are these snot nosed kids? (Gulps down drink) you the one with an idiotic look on your face, do you expect me believe you're a ninja" spoke the drunken old man.

Naruto just laughed "who is the one with the idiotic look on his face?" asked the blonde innocently before he realised and tried to attack the client to only be held by the colour by Kakashi sensei.

"I am Tazuna a master bridge builder, I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there even if it means giving up your life". After that team Kakashi left to get their supplies and meet at the gates.

000

When they all arrived they left the village and Naruto started to sprout things to Tazuna but he just tuned the blonde knuckle head out and they started walking. Once they were further away from the village Hinata asked Kakashi sensei if there were any ninja in the land of waves and he went on a whole tirade which he tuned out and continued to check for enemies.

They were walking for a far distance when it happened; two enemies appeared and trapped Kakashi sensei with chains ripping him apart. He acted quickly when they went after Naruto; they were going to do the same thing to him like Kakashi so he jumped up into the air and pulled out a shuriken and kunai. Using the shuriken he threw it fast and it caught onto the chain and it wedged itself into a tree but he couldn't stop so he threw his kunai and it landed in the circle of the shurikan trapping the chain in place.

Seeing his opening he jumped onto the outstretched arms of the enemy and kicked them in the face, splitting the chain and knocking them backwards in the process. But they were ruthless and one went after Naruto and the other Tazuna but Hinata stepped in front of him with her palms out stretched but the attack never came. Both enemy ninja were grabbed by Kakashi and knocked out.

Naruto was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes until he turned around and saw heaps of wooden logs, "Nice form Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto sorry about not getting to you earlier but I didn't think you would freeze up," he saw Kakashi turn towards Tazuna with a very threatening glare "we need to talk" and then he walked over to a tree and tied up the captives.

He couldn't help himself "hey Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"You're not hurt are you… scaredy cat".

He heard Naruto yell his name but kept walking, he knew Kakashi would sort it out. When the enemy were tied up Kakashi explained how they were ninja from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack; they do not stop for anything.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of them asked sounding perplexed.

"A puddle, on a clear day that hasn't rained in weeks"

"Well they why did you let the genin fight then?" asked Tazuna.

"Well because I could have taken them out quick but I would not have known who their target was" he replied.

Tazuna took insult to that "What are you getting at?" he said gruffly

"I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or you the master bridge builder. You asked for standard protection from robbers and bandits, not ninja trying to hunt you down, this is a B-rank mission or higher. We can't do this their level of training isn't advanced enough for this plus Naruto hand could be a problem".

Naruto was just about to get a kunai out but didn't get the chance "e-e-excuse me s-sensei. I h-have something for t-that" said Hinata in a small voice as she rummaged through her pack and pulled out a jar of salve.

She handed it to Kakashi and he put it on Naruto's hand and they were off again.

000

When they finally reached the land of waves they all got onto a small boat and they under the cover of the mist reached a town near where their client Tazuna lived. He couldn't believe how his sensei had been guilt tripped them into continuing, Tazuna started going on about his grandson and how he would cry about him being killed.

"Ok get me to my house alive" stated the client in a gruff voice, so they all started walking out of the small town and onto a well-used road. When they were a further from the village he saw a little large pond directly in front of the group.

"What was that?" he turned his head around and saw Naruto looking around and saying 'he heard an enemy', he was just about to say something when the idiot threw a kunai into the bushes and when everyone looked it was a small pure white rabbit.

The entire group except Kakashi walked over to Naruto who by now was hugging and saying sorry to the rabbit, stupid "Duck" yelled their sensei and he immediately jumped to the ground as something shot over his head. When he looked up a huge sword was deep into a tree and a saw a ninja who was wearing baggy purple pants with lines, matching arm and leg warmers and a Kirigakure head band at the side of his head holding spiky black hair, the ninja was shirtless and had bandages covering his face like their sensei mask.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.

Thank you reviewers, you're the reason I write. Well and for the fun of it.

He couldn't believe his eyes, how could anyone throw a sword like that. "Ah Zabuza Momochi ex anbu and rogue Nin from Kirigakure" Kakashi walked over two within two metres off the now named Zabuza.

"Kakashi Hatake also known as the copy-cat Nin. It is said that you have copied over a thousand jutsu" Zabuza said, his voice was very deep and gruff and it sent chills down his spine. His sensei was holding his left arm up and was holding the headband that was covering his left eye. What do they mean sharingan Kakashi? Who does he have the sharingan he isn't an Uchiha is he?

Zabuza was standing on his sword then he blinked and the Nin was standing on top of the pond with his right hand up in the air doing a seal and his other was close to his body mimicking the other seal. 'Hidden mist jutsu' slowly Zabuza was engulfed in mist and they couldn't see him. Hinata, Naruto and he were standing in front of the bridge builder all facing a different side with kunai in hand. "Hinata can your byakugan see anything?" asked their sensei from the mist.

"I a-am sorry i-i-it's cloudy" replied the shy Hyuuga.

It was a tense few minutes until a deep maniacal laugh rumbled around them making them stiffen, "Are you scared little genin? You think your ninja?" the laugh was getting more blood curdling. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart are the eight points used for a quick death".

The atmosphere was too intense; he couldn't breathe, blink or twitch could give away his position. The killing aura from the two clashing jounin was two intense and he couldn't take it, he gripped the kunai tighter causing his knuckles to turn white. A huge pulse of chakra sent the mist away, revealing their sensei "Sasuke calm down, I will protect you three with my life. I won't let my comrades die" it was said in such a sure voice that the cloud was lifted away from his mind.

"Are you sure Hatake?" in an instant Zabuza was in between all of them and they dived out of the road. When he turned around their sensei had a kunai in Zabuza's belly but instead of blood water was dribbling out, before their sensei could act Zabuza was behind him with his massive sword. The sword was peculiar, it had a semi-circle cut out near the edge right above the hilt and three quarters up a circle was cut out of middle of the blade.

"Sensei behind you!" the huge sword of Zabuza's cleaved their sensei in half except his body reverted into a giant puddle.

"It's over Zabuza" there sensei was standing behind the missing Nin with a kunai at his neck.

The maniacal laugh was heard from Zabuza again "if you think that is true end it". Kakashi slashed Zabuza's neck and was rewarded with a puddle, the fog around them lifted and they saw the sword wielding Nin standing on the pond with his sword strapped to his back. How did he do that? He's on a whole different level.

"Remember protect the client" said sensei and with that he pulled out a kunai and jumped onto the pond as well, he watched in awe as their sensei charged at Zabuza with his kunai ready. Poetry in motion was one thing to describe the fight he was watching, when they first clashed Zabuza swung the huge sword in a cross cut, Kakashi blocked the strike with his kunai and was forced airborne from the power of the hit and lashed out with his foot which caught Zabuza in the side knocking them apart. Sensei and Zabuza stood absolutely still neither of them moving a muscle until a ripple was seen on the pond and they both attacked, Zabuza went for a overhead swing that Kakashi side stepped to the left and quickly grabbed a hold of the blade and used it as leverage as he swung around and tried to kick Zabuza but connected with the man's forearm. They attacked with taijutsu for a few minutes; they were both evenly matched except he thought Zabuza had the upper hand and was proven right when sensei was punched in the stomach and had breath knocked out of him.

Before their sensei could react Zabuza went through a quick set of hand seals and trapped sensei in a large sphere of water. To say everyone was shell shocked was an understatement, they had all thought he was invincible, how wrong they were. "Take Tazuna and run, he can't move away from this" yelled their trapped sensei. He actually felt like taking their sensei advice and running until Naruto quoted their sensei (People who break rules are trash, but people who abandon their comrades are scum) helped him forget his worries.

"E-excuse me" he turned around to look at Hinata "I-i-I have an idea". They went over the plan for a few minutes and when they memorised it they were about to charge when Zabuza formed a seal and ten water clones appeared blocking their target, there plan didn't involve them but remarkable Naruto came up with a brilliant idea. They got into positions and they started the plan, Naruto used his 'shadow clone jutsu' which made twenty clones, Hinata and the Naruto clones charged towards the Zabuza's and they distracted them while he grabbed two fuma shuriken and leapt up in the air so he was above the raging battle 'demon wind shuriken: windmill of shadows' he gripped them tighter and pulled his arm right behind his back and quickly threw one making the four large deadly blades on it a blur he then threw the other one so it hide in the shadow of the other one. He watched his shurikan fly across the water towards Zabuza who quickly snatched the first one out of the air but failed to see the other one until he had to leap up into the air to avoid it and Naruto's plan unfolded as he transformed with a goofy grin on his face and threw a kunai at Zabuza who had to remove his hand from the water prison dispelling the jutsu. He had a smirk on his face until he saw the fuma shurikan that Zabuza was holding had been thrown heading straight for Hinata who was occupied with one of the water clones, he reacted on instinct and ran as fast as he could and tackled Hinata and was impaled in the right shoulder causing blood to ooze from the wound and dribble onto Hinata's stunned face. He knew his blood was flowing to fast and he collapsed onto Hinata's chest, he would have to think of the repercussions this would have and a question that popped into his mind, why did he risk his revenge for her? He passed out as soon as the question went through his head.

Kakashi saw his student risk his life for his team and he was happy about it. The socially inept team of his was starting to form into a nakama, but he was comforted that Hinata knew first aid and was taking care of Sasuke. He turned his full attention to the trained killer that had harmed his team, he and Zabuza both tensed and prepared for combat Zabuza started going through seals and he copied instantly they were both flying through them not even blinking and finished at the same time 'Water style, water dragon jutsu' two dragonoid shaped creatures made out of water rose and started battling each other but amidst the spraying water he and Zabuza fought. He had a kunai out and was ducking and weaving out of the way of the giant executioners blade Zabuza was using and trying to stab the mist nin in the process, he wasn't exceeding and got a small cut on his arm but he saw an opening and slashed Zabuza's chest which forced him to retreat.

They both started going through seals again but he noticed that Zabuza was sweating and he knew why "Zabuza Momochi, I see your death!" he said making the other nin freeze so he finished the jutsu 'water style, giant vortex jutsu' he fussed his chakra into the water around and him and made it swirl around and form a large column of cascading water that he sent after Zabuza. The cascading water hit Zabuza and crashed over him and swept him away, he watched with satisfaction as the surrounding area was turned into a disaster zone. Trees were uprooted water was everywhere and Zabuza was leaning against a tree his breathing coming in fast, he was really impressed that he can even stand, what a shame he was surrounded by darkness. Slowly walking over he pulls out another kunai and gets ready to kill the Nin until two senbon needles want to come out of nowhere and strike the other nin in the neck, he saw a hunter Nin jump down and scoop up Zabuza he was about to say something when the chakra depletion rushed up on him and he watched the first nin his team worked together to defeat get taken away then black.

P.S. Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of shit happen to me so I am working that out, but I will try to get them out faster, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
